


Twelve Days of Christmas.

by AchievementTeeth, orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: And some more appearances, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, In Chapter 7, M/M, One Shot Collection, Rating Change, Sexual Content, Twelve Days Of Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementTeeth/pseuds/AchievementTeeth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays are times of joyous celebration and cheer. We send you yuletide greetings and happy holidays! To make you feel even more at home, sit back in a leather recliner by the fireplace, sip some hot cocoa, and enjoy this collaboration between two Rooster Teeth addicts. </p><p>Warning! Barbara’s puns inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Pretend It Didn't Happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Over the span of 12 days, there will be different ships taking on their Christmas-ey roles, co-written with a great friend of mine. We bring you the beginning of our Twelves Days of Christmas! (RoosterTeeth) First up, Freewood, Enjoy!! - AchievementTeeth

_One Week._

 

Christmas was just around the bend, full of holiday joy and cheer, bringing everyone into a happy, cheery mood, even Barbara in her joys for the upcoming Hanukkah season, it was a normal day at work at the studio, Kerry and Miles _‘working’_ on scripts, more like doing _other_ things than working, everyone playing their usual Smite games once in a while, people working on a movie with Lasers and Teams, and the Achievement Hunters, bunkered down in the office, Geoff had plans to record non-stop for over the course of that past week in the office, interfering in the plans of others.

 

“God damn it Ryan! Quit being a scrungy little meat pot.” Gavin angers out at the death of him in Minecraft as caused by Ryan.

 

“Oh, Gavin drowned in Lava.” Geoff announces out in the middle of the game.

 

“Quit being a scrungy little meat pot?” Ryan confusingly says, a small smirk reached to his cheekbones. “The hell does that even mean? Like I’m a small pot of meat?” Ryan asks, looking at his monitor, controller tucked in his hands firmly.

 

“Yeah! Now I have to run all the way back to get everything.” Gavin responds, making his Creeper character run back to where he died, Ryan bites his lip anxiously “Yeah Gavin, about that. See it may have fell in the lava when I killed you.” Ryan announces, Gavin squeals in disappointment about the news.

 

“Wot?! Ryan!” Gavin exclaims disappointment, adjusting his headphone off his ear, turning his chair slightly to look at Ryan, his eyebrows arching up.

 

“What was I supposed to do? Besides, you shouldn’t have gotten yourself killed by a fucking small pot of meat.” Ryan spits back, Geoff, Lindsay and Ray chuckle, Ryan turns his chair around to see Gavin looking directly at him, his smirk turning into a smile, Gavin forces his face muscles down and shakes his head.

 

“Alright, alright you two, quit with the whining, it’s Christmas!” Geoff speaks, Ryan softly chuckles. “Like its Christmas right now? MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!” Ray yells, leaning away from the mic.

 

“Well it’s Christmas in a week when this is recorded, but by the time this releases it should be January.” Geoff explains, gathering items in Minecraft for himself. “Which reminds me, have you guys gone out for any Christmas shopping yet?” Geoff asks, both Ryan and Gavin’s eyes jolt open, and a small gasp leaves their lips.

 

“Mmhmm, just picked out Michael’s present last week.” Lindsay says cheeringly. “Pffft, I, yeah, I did.” Ray answers his direction more hooked onto the screen to show any expressions.

 

“Ryan? Gavin? What about you guys?” Geoff asks, his voice raising.

 

“Yep!” Gavin immediately spurts out, hoping that Ryan doesn’t catch on to the obvious lie, Smooth Gavin, smooth.

 

“Uuh Yeah, yeah I did.” Ryan answers back his eyes looked up in deep thought.

 

‘How the fuck could have I forgotten? Damn you Geoff!’ Ryan let’s go of the controller with his right hand and reaches into his pocket to grab his phone, pulling it up close to him, he turns on the screen to see the time. ‘8:30’

 

‘Dammit! I’m so stupid, how could have I forgotten Ryan’s present!’ Gavin looks back at Ryan, then down at his phone to check the time also.

 

“Alright everybody, Uh, Let’s stop!” Geoff exclaims, hitting start in his game and saving it, all of the Achievement Hunters look back at their second computer screens, stopping capture on the footage, that was their last game then needed to record before let off on their break, Lindsay finish up quickly, tucking in their chairs as Joel opens up the Achievement Hunter office door.

 

"You ready Ray?" Joel asks, Ray nods putting on his purple Twitch sweater, grabbing his backpack and walking towards the exit of the office, Lindsay right behind him.

 

"Bye Gavin! See you at the Christmas party!" Lindsay announces, Gavin lifts his arm up still faced towards his desk, Gavin finishes putting away everything at his desk, that’s when he feels something slip onto his head, the immediate action causing him to jump and squeal.

 

“Gavin calm down! It’s me! Jesus, are you going to have a heart attack?” Ryan raises his hands in innocence, leaning away from Gavin, “Oh, jeez Ryan, say something would you!” Gavin responds lifting his arm up to feel the top of the item placed snug around his head, feeling a small poof ball.

 

“It’s a Santa hat see! I have one too! Barbara and Arryn were in the Christmas mood and brought everyone hats.” Ryan grabs a hold of the cap, flipping it and placing it over his head, fitting snug on top of his head.

 

“I thought Barbara was Jewish.” Gavin says scratching his forehead over the white cotton, “So? What just because you’re Jewish means that, Hey! I don’t want to give something Christmas-ey to all my friends, here have some dreidels and a menorah instead!” Ryan retorts, pressing his eyebrows, whipping his hand forward for added expression, Gavin remains silent after that, turning back to his computer to turn off his computer.

 

“Good talk Gavin.” Ryan smiles approaching his boyfriend, Gavin finds his older partners arms wrapping around his waist, slowly leaning close and giving Gavin a peck on the cheek.

 

‘God your arms are so sex- Oh! Your present!’ Gavin shoots up, slowly breaking away from Ryan.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ryan asks, his deep blue eyes looking into his boyfriends emerald colored eyes, Gavin slowly steps back, Gavin starts to paw at the long pompom on top of his hat, “Uhm, Me and Linds have to go pick up Michael from the Lazer Team set, he should be expecting us soon. So I’ll be home later tonight” Gavin lies, his eyes shifting and he starts to back towards the office door. Gavin wasn't the best liar in the world, but it was enough to fool Ryan.

 

“Uhm, okay, well I guess I’ll see you back at the apartment, text me when you’re on your way back to the apartment.” Ryan adds, crossing his arms, Gavin nods and turns around, opening the door and closing it behind him as he leaves, the brit quickly sprints and dashes towards Barbara’s office, finding the door of fort Dunkerola and opening it to see Barbara interlocked with Arryn in a deep kiss.

 

“Okay! Well hi there you two.” Gavin speaks out, the two girls jump and look at Gavin, breaking apart from each other with small giggles and blushes.

 

“We were in the middle of something, but hey Gavvers. What’s up?”  Barbara asks, sitting up from the couch Arryn bringing up her phone to close to her face.

 

Gavin looks around nearby for Ryan, not a sight. “So uh, Christm-“ “hey you’re wearing the hats I gave out!” Barbara exclaims and interrupts an impatient Gavin, a smile appearing across her face. “Just shut up for like a quick second.” “Fuck you!” Barbara retorts interrupting Gavin once more, the brit sighs, shaking his head. “I need you to drive me to the shop so I can get Ryan something! God.” Gavin loudly says, making Barbara lean back form the loudness, the blon-sorry, Brunette smiles lightly shaking her head.

 

“Come on Arryn, let’s drive Gavin to one of the stores so he can shop, maybe we’ll pick something out for us.” Barbara winks at her Arryn, the raven hair girl perks up with a smirk, the three start to leave the studio, Gavin not containing his excitement, jumping around like a little kid that he is, well that’s how Ryan thinks of him.

 

* * *

 

 

Pulling up into the parking lot of the store nearby the mall in Austin, Ryan quickly exits out of his car and dashes in, ‘What would Gavin want, what would Gavin want.’ Ryan’s thought process, going down aisles of clothes, items, appliances, picking out a few new shirts for the man ‘Yeah he needs to start wearing more than RT shirts that rotate every week with People Like Grapes and that awfully old Caboose shirt’

 

Going down the appliances section, looking at a margarita maker, ‘Gavin asked for this once, we have one back at the office, but Gavin can’t take it, lord knows he tried.’ Ryan grabs the box with the margarita machine inside of it, stopping by the games section to pick up a few of the newest games to keep his boyfriend busy for a while, after getting everything he needs for Gavin, Ryan start to walk to the lineup, the man always loved spoiling his boyfriend.

 

“Barbara! I thought you were helping me pick out clothes for Ryan, not looking at lingerie!” Gavin looks at Barbara, a cheeky grin sprawling across her face.

 

“Well Gavin, if you shut up, I’ll help you, I’m just looking for something Arryn would enjoy during Christmas.” Barbara looks around in hopes Arryn wasn't around to hear Gavin or see her pick out sexy clothing, Gavin sighs, looking down at some of the items he already has for his older boyfriend, a pair of new jeans, shoes and a white box with a picture of a blender, the title of it saying Margarita mixer for him and Ryan to enjoy during Christmas, Barbara walks up to Gavin looking at the items.

 

“Well if I know RyRy, he would definitely like the shoes, but the jeans…not so much.” Barbara grabs the jeans and places them on a nearby shelf, “what’s that for?” Barbara looks at the margarita maker.

 

“I always wanted this so I thought I would buy it for Ryan” Gavin explains, Barbara starts to chuckle “So you're looking to _mix_ things up a bit?" Barbara grins, Gavin poker face' Barbara as she rides out her pun. "But in all seriousness Gavin, you can’t buy something for someone that only _you_ would enjoy, you have to think of what the other person likes.” Barbara says, placing her hand on her hip, Gavin ponders in to deep thought, what would Ryan Haywood like? Gavin shoots up with excitement and throws the box at Barbara, dropping the shoes, Gavin darts towards the jewelry section of the store, passing through aisles making loud squeals for when he’s about to run into something.

 

Getting to the lit up counter, catching his breath slowly, “Hello there sir, how are yo-“ “No time! Do you have any watches for sale here?” Gavin catches his breath, looking at the lady, directing him over the other side of the counter, Gavin walks around, staring at the shimmering silver and platinum plated watches, Gavin’s green eyes quiver at the perfect one best suited for Ryan.

 

“I want that one! Give me it.” Gavin demands, the lady nods and opens the glass case and reaches in to grab the watch for Gavin, the Brit reaches in his back pocket to grab his wallet, opening it up as the lady puts the chosen watch in a white box.

 

Walking with Barbara and Arryn to the checkout area with a big smile on his face, Gavin looks at his items once again, “Ryan would absolutely love these, right girls?” Gavin looks over at the two, Barbara looks back at Gavin and nods confidently. “See Gavin? I knew you knew what Ryan would like.” Gavin smiles at Barbara’s comment, arriving and standing in line behind a few customers, the two girls talking in the background as Gavin stares at his gifts.

 

“Gavin you’re up next, we’ll be right behind yo-“ “Gavin?” Ryan confusingly says, the man turning himself around to see his British boyfriend and the BumbleBY team, Gavin’ eyes shoot open, slowly looking up to see Ryan standing in front of him, his mouth starting to open in shock like his GTA character, seeing the same margarita machine tucked underneath Ryan’s big arms and cart full of clothes and games in his other hand, Ryan stares at Gavin to see a white box with the familiar jewelry company name, on top of the box of shoes and small little assortment of items.

 

“Ryan!?” Gavin calls out, “what the bloody hell are you doing here?!” Gavin shouts, making some customers stare, Ryan retorts, his eyebrows pressing lightly, “The fuck? What am _I_ doing here? I should ask _you_ the same thing!” Ryan responds, his blue eyes shooting open and points at Gavin.

 

“I-well-uh-e-what?!” Gavin start to blubber out words, looking to the side of him to see Barbara and Arryn walking away from the two, “I came here shopping for you and for Christmas!” Gavin tells Ryan, his face turns into embarrassment and shock when he realizes his gifts are out in the open to Ryan, quickly hiding them behind him. “Shopping for me? I came here shopping for you!” Ryan truthfully responds, Gavin looks at Ryan’s items, Ryan does also. “Uh, but _this_. This is nothing, these are for my niece.” Ryan tries to hide the machine behind him, failing as the box drops, Ryan lets out a loud sigh.

 

“Well there goes the surprise for Christmas.” Ryan slowly shakes his head, looking back into Gavin’s green eyes, the Brit trying hard not to laugh or smile, Ryan also but failing miserably, Ryan lets out a big grin and Gavin shows a cheeky smile, pulling Ryan’s gifts out in front of him.

 

“Well we can still get each other the gifts and just pretend it didn't happen.” Gavin stares at the items, Ryan chuckles, turning behind him to pick up the dropped box and putting it on the conveyor belt behind him, and slowly looks back at Gavin. “Pretend what didn't happen Gavin?” Ryan says out, the two smile as they both checkout their gifts for each other.


	2. Decking the Halls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in charge of the even days and here's my first! 
> 
> Enjoy some Juggey, Barbarryn, hints of Turnjinx, and hints of other ships!

"This is bullshit. I never understand this crap. One goddamn light doesn't work and guess what? None of them work!" Michael growled, eyebrows furrowed as his teeth opened into a toothy frown. 

You could see his Mogar fangs and canines. Pretty frightening, if you ask me. 

But his wife didn't cower in fear. No - instead - she stood by the ladder her husband balanced himself on, rocking on the balls of her feet, with a wide smirk. 

She was wearing a poofball of a light blue winter coat, mittens in her pockets, and a Ruby Rose scarf hanging from her neck. A matching beanie as well. 

Michael noticed her amused grin and let out a gravelly gnarl. His glasses were fogged over so Michael took the sweater from underneath his own winter coat and wiped them. 

"Be careful!" Lindsay called up. "If you aren't holding on tight enough to that ladder you're going to fall." 

Michael grumbled, somewhat satisfied his optics were clear and his vision was crisp. He slid them back onto their proper places. 

"As least I'm fashionable." The man said, catching the redhead's attention. 

"Excuse me?" She asked, sassily placing her hands on her hips. Her left eyebrow was arched and she was leaning forward. 

"I said -!" Michael began, raising his voice for extra effect. "-At least I have a sense of fashion." 

"The hell does that mean?" Lindsay asked, her mass of crimson flowing in front of her shoulders. 

"It means light blue don't mix with red, you dipshit." 

"Oh I'm sorry, Fabian, that I lack your flamboyant perspective on clothes. At least I know when a light will turn on and when it won't." Lindsay shot back. 

"WHAT?!" Michael hollered, staring daggers at his wife. "Then why the fuck am I up here doing this shit?!" 

Lindsay's smug smile returned. 

"'Cause I'm going to decorate the inside. Remember to be in by five. We're decorating tree, dearest." And the blasted lady left! She went inside, leaving the enraged Jones to slam his fists on the roof and stab himself with small pointy plastic light bulbs. 

Lindsay smiled as she skipped inside, enjoying the warmth that enveloped her as she stepped on the wood floor. So toasty! 

She shut the door behind her, taking off her mittens and unzipping her jacket. As it hit the floor she unraveled her scarf and slid off her boots. The jacket was hung up on a coat rack and her snow boots were placed beside the doorway. 

"How's Micool?" Gavin asked, peeking out from the kitchen. 

"Uh. . .I guess you could say 'good'. He's fighting with the string of lights." Lindsay said. 

Arryn looked up from her position at the dining room table. 

"Did the lights - all of them - just happen to turn off at some point?" She asked. 

Lindsay nodded. 

"Nice psychic trick, Arryn." Ray congratulated. 

"It's not a psychic trick when you know who's behind it. Barbara!" 

The brunette - Lindsay still needed to adjust to the new color - came running down the hall and slid to a stop in front of her girlfriend. She was smiling sheepishly as Arryn glared at her. 

"Yes dearest?" The brunette batted her eyelashes. 

"Did you mess with the fuse box to screw with Michael?" Her eyes were blank and expression unreadable to those unknowing of Arryn's personality but Barbara knew. 

"Uh," she rubbed the back of her neck and took a few steps back. "N-no?" 

"Was that an answer or a question?" Arryn asked, keeping her straight face. 

"Um. . .both?" 

Arryn closed her eyes and shook her head. 

"You are so immature. How did I fall for a seventh grader?" Arryn thought aloud. 

"Because my charm was just too much for you and as soon as you laid eyes on me you thought, 'This girl is the greatest thing that will ever happen to me in my entire life and I so want to bang her'." Barbara replied confidently. 

The onyx haired woman blushed and sputtered, making onlooker Ray and Lindsay laugh. Arryn poked Barbara's thigh and gestured to the seat next to here. 

"Just. . .please sit." Her voice was muffled by her palms which were pressed firmly against her face. 

Barbara grinned widely and did as told. 

"Where are Meg and Ashley?" Lindsay asked, looking around the rancher. 

The house may have lacked a second floor but it made up with several, well-decorated rooms. As they liked to call it, "Cozy and comfortable." 

"Who knows, honestly. Most likely making out somewhere. I swear, they're worse than those two." Joel suddenly spoke, appearing next to Lindsay. The redhead jumped back, alarmed. 

Mr. Heyman pointed in the direction of Barbara and Arryn, both who looked up with pink blushes. 

"I-I'm done for the day." Arryn announced, standing up and pushing the chair back. 

"Ooh where are you heading? I'll join you!" Barbara said excitedly, reaching out to grab her girlfriend's arm. 

"Arryn no! We're still decorating the house! And what about the tree?" Gavin asked. 

"Call me out when you need help." Arryn looked back and caught Barbara slinking behind her. She adamantly shook her head at the brunette, making her frown. 

"Aww why not?" 

"I have my reasons." 

The onyx haired woman raced to her room. Barbara tagged after her, full speed. They disappeared into the depths of the hallway. 

Joel chuckled and shook his head in good humor. 

"Ah poor Arryn. Barbara's going to be the death of her." Lindsay said, taking a seat on the long brown couch. 

"Maybe," Joel said, placing down a package he was carrying. "But they're good for each other. Have you seen Arryn when she gets herself hyped up?" 

The redhead nodded and she could hear loud, "Mhmms," of agreement from X-Ray and Vav in the kitchen. 

"She needs someone to help keep her cool. And god, we need Arryn to rein in Barbara's ego and puns once and awhile." 

"Yeah that-," 

An audible, "Fuck!" sounded outside followed by a loud thump. 

"Uh-," 

"Lindsay I think your husband _may_ have fallen off the ladder." 

The four ran outside - forgetting their boots and jackets, screeching when they were hit by a gust of cold wind - and scampered across the white coated lawn towards a large mass lying in snow. 

"Micool?" Gavin asked, peeking over at his boi. 

"Nghnnn..." Was what they received in response. 

Ray and Joel helped him onto his legs, Lindsay slinging his arm around her shoulder. 

"What happened?" His wife asked, her voice clouded with concern. 

He glanced upwards, squinting, before realizing his glasses weren't on his nose. 

Gavin quickly ran over to him, some crushed object lying in the palms of his hands. 

"Uh um sorry, Micool, but they broke in the fall." 

Michael groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. 

"Of fuckin' course they did." His voice was a tad raspy, most likely from the contact and the chilling atmosphere. Lindsay wasn't 100% sure. Ryan would know better but he was out somewhere. 

"What happened?" Asked Ray. 

Michael lifted his right arm and pointed towards the rancher. 

"Well. . .I saw something I shouldn't have and I damn sure paid for it." 

"What did you see?" Joel asked. 

"Ashley and Meg fucking-," 

"Fucking what?" Gavin asked. 

" _Each other_ , dipshit." Michael smacked the Brit in the back of the head. 

"Oh. . ." The lad blushed with wide eyes. 

Someone let out a nervous cough. 

"Soooo that's what they were doing." Ray finally stated.


	3. Baking is Batter With You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Lindsay treat their night with Holiday sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back to bring you the third day of the Christmas fic Challenge, and I'm bringing you with back-to-back Juggey! Double the Juggs! No? Alright, well enjoy the third day! - AchievementTeeth

Stepping inside her apartment, bags of groceries in her arms and hands, barely opening the door, Lindsay stumbles inside, carrying the bags filled with all sorts of food, she quickly slips off her shoes and closes the door with her back.

 

"God damn it Ray! You can be a real pri-" "You know it was great for you to help _Michael!_ " Lindsay calls out, carrying the bags down the small hall towards the kitchen.

 

"Shit! Be right back." Michael pushes off his headphones and throws his controller on the couch, rushing over to Lindsay.

 

"What, what is it." Michael asks approaching Lindsay as she places the bags on the kitchen counter. "You could've helped with the bags, and I texted you like 10 minutes ago to open the apartment building door and help grab the groceries." Lindsay sighs, letting out an exhausted breath.

 

Michael scratches his head, arching his eyebrow "Well you handled it anyways, see. You didn't need me." Michael responds, Lindsay gravely looks at Michael, "can you at least help me put these away for the party coming up." Lindsay starts to pull the bags apart, Michael nods, throwing his pointer finger up and rushes back to the couch, flipping on his headphones.

 

"Hey Ray man, got to go, Lindsay needs help putting away the fucking groceries, talk to you after." Michael snarls, squinting his eyes back at Lindsay, Ray responds saying bye, Michael exits his game of Titanfall, flipping his headphones off once again, Michael walks back to the kitchen, passing Lindsay as she is in the middle of putting away the groceries, Michael helps her. Both going through bags and cupboards, coming down to the last bag, Michael pushes the plastic bag to see Christmas treats, Christmas cookie dough, green, red and white icing, cookies and a few snacks for themselves.

 

"Oh fucking sweet Linds, now we can make cookies and shit." Michael exclaims, a small smile appears on his face. "Sorry Michael, those are for the party." Michael's smile slowly dissipates.

 

"Bullshit! We can buy more! Let's make these." Michael starts to pull the items out of the bag. "Michael no." "Michael yes! Fuck the party, people will bring their own shit and we'll eat _their_ stuff, come on grab the ingredients to make these." Michael excites, he never seemed like the guy, but he loved Christmas, though he hates the work of putting up the lights and decorations, deep down he was a kid to the holiday.

 

Slowly shaking her head, Lindsay sighs out before going over to the cupboard opening it, grabbing the measuring cups, sugar, and all the ingredients to make Michael's Christmas cookies

 

After preparing everything, Lindsay has the job to keep an eye on the baking as Michael makes and rolls out the dough, pressing out the dough, shaping them in small balls, looking over at Lindsay as she walks up beside Michael, leaning in to give a quick peck on her husbands lips, Michael stares back down to look at the rolled up balls of dough, grabbing the pan, Michael starts to place the cookie dough on the pan but Lindsay grabs one starts to take a bite out of the dough.

 

Michael stares at his wife eating away at the dough. "The fuck are you doing? We need to bake these now or-" Michael gets cut off as Lindsay sticks the dough straight into Michael's mouth making the man groan from the dough getting stuffed in his mouth. "Mm-Lindthay. What the fu-mm" Lindsay start to stuff more dough in the Jersey boy's mouth, Lindsay starts to laugh at Michael as cookie dough starts to fall out of his mouth, Michael looks back at the counter to see the green icing, cut open, Michael grabs the icing package and points it at Lindsay.

 

"MICHAEL NO, MICH- _Aaah_!" Lindsay squeals, Michael squeezes the package, shooting out the green icing; laughing out as he swallows the last of the dough in his mouth, Lindsay starts to back away quickly but Michael quickly behind her trapping her in the corner, Michael points the package at Lindsay once again.

 

"TIME TO GET ICED" Michael roars squishing the package with both his hands, the whole package exploding out, Michael laughing on as Lindsay is trapped in the corner tensed up, the green icing landing on her, "I look like the Grinch just jizzed on me" Lindsay says after Michael is done spraying her, the two start laughing.

 

"That's what you deserve! Now quit playing around and start baking." Michael demands walking back towards the counter grabbing the pan and walking towards the oven, opening the oven door, Michael puts the pan on the tray, closing the door, Michael adjusts the heat.

 

"Hey Michael." Lindsay calls, Michael turns around, Lindsay immediately dumps flour over her husband, white powder landing everywhere all over, Lindsay quickly drops the bag and runs away.

 

"Lindsay!" Michael yells, not caring for the neighbors.

 

* * *

 

 

_*beep beep* *beep beep*_

 

The oven timer sets off, Lindsay leaps up, skipping over to the kitchen, after spending close to over an hour both cleaning up the messes made, and baking all the treats, Lindsay slips on her oven gloves and takes the last of the Christmas ginger cookies out, shaped like trees, stars and snowflakes, setting them on top of the oven, the smell of fresh baled cookies and ginger filling her nostrils, what was she thinking, no way can the others enjoy these as much as the Jones'

 

"Michael! The last of the cookies are done!" Michael quickly enters the kitchen, specks of flour still caught up in his curly hair, Michael approaches Lindsay, looking to the left to see the cookie dough cookies made, as well as other treats laid out, looking back the pan, Michael licks his lips and smiles.

 

"So where's the icing." Michael asks, Lindsay points to the packaging of the red and white icing, "Come on, let's make these." Grabbing the white icing and passing it to Lindsay, as Michael grabs a hold the red icing, the two stand by each other, they both start to pour the icing over the cookies; looking at his wife with a big smile, Michael leans in close to kiss Lindsay on her cheeks, "thanks for doing this with me Linds, love you."

 

Lindsay smiles back, "No problem, love you too...you think Barbara will like this one?" Lindsay asks holding up a dick shaped ginger bread cookie, Michael nods, going on with the decorating, and for the rest of the evening they spent all night eating and filling up on their own cookies, watching whatever was on TV that night, and enjoying their own company like always. Less than a week till Christmas, but that night it felt cozy and jolly in Jones' residence.


	4. Kissing Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turnjinx mistletoe kissing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the bad title.

There she was. 

Her _prey_ was in sight. 

She stood by the open doorway to the kitchen, hand on hip, sipping coffee from a Christmas mug as she looked around the house. 

Her gorgeous and curled dark blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. It was free, not obstructed by some hat or beanie. Just. . .luscious and _free_. 

Meg looked above her intended target's beautiful head. The doorframe held a hook but nothing hung from that particular hook. That would _not_ suffice. 

The redhead twirled the item around her index finger, feeling the leaves and berries with her thumb. 

She needed to be sneaky and quick. 

Undetected and speedy. 

Incognito and fast. 

Ashley didn't know her location. The enemy would be _blindsided_ \- completely caught off guard! - by her tactical genius. General Jenkins wouldn't know what to do once she found out Admiral Turney had out smarted her! 

Maybe some shackles were in order. Make her beg for freedom as the Admiral conducted business - 

Meg shook her head. 

_Get your mind out of the gutters, Turney!_

If she could make it to the island, she'd have an even _bigger_ advantage. She could even physically tackle her opponent to the floor. 

Then again, any hopes for fun would be dashed if her girlfriend got hurt. An angry Ashley meant a no-good-times Ashley. 

Meg consulted her mental sketches and plans and stuck to it. With four swift leaps she reached her girlfriend - without getting noticed - and reached for the hook. 

But as she struggled to hang the mistletoe Ashley watched with an arched eyebrow. 

"Meg? What the fuck are you doing?" The blonde asked, chuckling as Meg wooded in victory when the leaves were hung. 

"Hanging the mistletoe!" 

"You dope." Ashley teased. 

"Yeah sure. You're grateful I put this up so that we have an accuse to make out." Meg corrected, pulling Ashley close. 

"You've got that right." The blonde confirmed, meeting the redhead's lips. 

They melted into each other, Meg feeling Ashley's arm snake around her hip. 

When hands started to feel and knead, tongues made their entrances into each other's mouths. 

They battled for dominance, both wanting to top the other. As the kiss grew in fervor, the two heard someone clear their throat. 

"Ahem." 

Their eyes opened to see Ryan folding his arms. His eyes were wide and he was taping his foot on the wood floor. 

"Oh. . .h-hey, Ryan." Meg said, pushing her glasses up and licked her lips. 

"Hello Meg, Ashley. I see you two put up a mistletoe." His blue eyes glanced up to the doorway. "Do you know how big of a mistake that is? I have a feeling people are going to abusing its power. But can you do us all a favor and go to your room before snogging?" 

Ashley and Meg sputtered with blushes and nodded. They darted off down the hallway. 

Ryan smile and shook his head. He tapped the mistletoe with his index finger. 

"Hm. This could have its perks."


	5. Heavy PUNishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two ladies are locked out of the office for a small while, their solution? To call on the one Canadian who's got sources to online puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back-to-back TurnJinx, but the tables will TURN in this chapter. Eh, eh? No? Alright. Enjoy Day 5 !! - AchievementTeeth (Sorry for the title, also don't worry, THEY are coming soon, we saved the best ships with their prompts for last.)

“Jesus Meg hurry up!” Ashley burrows her head in her jacket, Meg furiously trying to open the Studio door to the office.

 

“The only time where they lock the fucking door, is when we’re freezing outside.” Meg angers, stopping her attempts at pulling and trying to unlock the door.

 

“I’ll text Barbara, see if she can open it for us.” Ashley pulls her phone out of her jacket pocket, just has to be 30 degrees, Ashley quickly scrolls to her messages to find Barbara’s name, Ashley starts to message the Canadian, “Barbara’s back at it again.” Meg speaks, looking at the door with a picture taped onto it.

 

“I heard you wanted Beats by Dre for Christmas, well how about a Dr. Dreidel instead?” Meg reads the picture, showing a dreidel with a picture of Dr. Dre photo shopped on, a small giggle leaves her lips, Ashley sighs while texting Barbara, “What is it.” Meg turns her head, looking at Ashley.

 

“She’s making puns. Just puns, not even in context, just joke puns.” Ashley shakes her head, the two standing outside, patiently waiting for the Canadian, “I wanted to be a banker when I first entered College, but I lost interest.” Ashley reads, Meg grins at the pun, Ashley continues, pressing her eyebrows in annoyance.

 

“She’s making Jewish puns now. I don’t even get them! Why would she send them?” Ashley exclaims, tapping her fingers at the screen.

 

“Well it’s Hanukkah for her, just let her have her fun, we’ll ask Arryn to shut her up for us.” Meg smiles, looking up in the sky, noticing white flakes slowly falling; Meg’s eyes slowly widen with happiness, her face warming up with joy, “Ash, look. It’s snowing.” Meg taps Ashley’s shoulder, Ashley looks up from her phone, seeing the white snowflakes falls gently down; the red head lays her head gently on Ashley’s shoulder, humming softly.

 

“It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas…” Meg slowly sings, Ashley smirks grabbing her girlfriends hand in hers, Ashley brings her phone up to see more messages from Barbara, the texts reading...

 

'It’s pretty handy knowing sign language, I tried to eat a clock once, it was time consuming.’ Ashley closes her eyes briefly, only to have her lips met with Meg’s, Ashley smiles in the middle of the action, kissing the redhead back, her phone vibrating in her hand with more messages from Barbara but ignores it – ‘oh yeah, just you wait Dunkelman, when we tell Arryn.’ Ashley’s thoughts say, continuing on with their kiss, hearing a faint click come from the door, but ignoring it.

 

“You know what you guys should announce to the fans for Christmas? That you two are coming out of the _CLAUSE_ \- et” Barbara interrupts the two, Ashley and Meg jump up, breaking their kiss, Barbara standing at the door with a huge, proud grin of the pun she made; Ashley and Meg turn their heads to gravely stare at Barbara smiling.

 

“One, you're Jewish." "So? I can still make Christmas jokes." Barbara responds, Ashley places her hands on her hips, lifting her eyebrows and her hand up, raising two fingers. "And _two,_ What took you so long? Your office is literally not far from the doors.” Ashley asks, Barbara smiles disappears, biting her lip and looking away.

 

“Uh well, I was…busy, as _you_ know Ashley, with making the puns...” Barbara responds, her face pressing into an obvious lie, Ashley briefly looks down to see the small zipper of her jeans undone and noticing the blon-brunette all shaken up - _that’s_ why It took her a while, who’s going to be making the jokes _now_ , huh Barbara?

 

Ashley smirks before rushing over to the entrance with Meg, entering inside, Barbara starting to enter after them, Ashley turns and pushes Barbara back and closing the door, hearing her call out before doing so, who’s being _PUNished_ now Barbara?


	6. It's A Wrap

Wrapping gifts is one of the most important activities one can due during the holidays. You can't just give the person something and let them see what it is when you hand it 'em! 

That's. . .that's like cheating! At Christmas! So it's even worse! 

Who invented gift wrapping - Ryan didn't know - but whoever they were he wanted to punch them in their dick. 

It just made his life all the more difficult. At the holidays, too! Do you know how much stress they put on the poor Haywood? 

And he needed to buy something nice for his boyfriend. Gavin was special, someone you _don't_ take for granted. And no simple dollar store gift would do. Nuh-uh! 

It was already carefully packaged - where it was hidden, Ryan was not to tell - and kept safe. 

Gavin was sitting to his back, struggling to cover his own present in red paper with decorative candy canes. 

Ryan chuckled as he heard the Brit squawk and flail his arms. 

"Ryan! Why is it so bloody difficult?!" 

The dirty blond glanced behind him to see Gavin with - 

A piece of fucking wrapping paper taped to his forehead. . . 

The moron was trying to pull it down but it was futile. He squeaked and whimpered when it tore at his skin and eyebrow. 

Ryan let out a heavy sigh. 

"Gavin. . .were you that kid that got dared to put his tongue on the pole? My guess is a strong yes." Ryan turned around and grabbed Gavin by his shoulders. 

He tried to take off the sticky tape first, slowly peeking it into strips. 

Gavin's big green eyes were staring at Ryan's hand as he tried to get the blasted thing off! 

"I'm also going to assume you didn't like band-aids growing up. Ripping those off must have been awful." 

With one quick tear, the wrapping paper and tape were yanked from Gavin's forehead. 

He let out a, "Whew!" And stared at his red skin. He frowned and felt the temporary discoloration. 

The Mad King leaned forward and gave his "injured" subject a peck. 

Gavin visibly brightened and grinned. 

"Thanks, Ryan!" 

The blond rolled his eyes and returned back to his own work. 

The man noticed a sudden presence beside him so he turned his head to find a curious Gavin leaning over his shoulder. The Brit's eyes widened when Ryan looked at him expectantly. 

"Yes, Gavin?" 

"Oh! Sorry! I just. . .uh-," 

"Trying to see if I'm wrapping _your_ gift?" Ryan asked with a smile. 

Gavin blushed and shrugged sheepishly. 

"Nice try, big boy," he scruffed Gavin's swerve of his blond hair. "But I already got that covered." 

Vav suddenly laughed making Ryan lift an eyebrow in confusion. 

"What?" 

" _Covered_? Heh heh!" 

Ryan's face dropped in realization and he groaned. 

"Jesus Christ! Now I'm making puns! God damn it, Barb!"


	7. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arryn goes out Christmas shopping for Barbara, nor does Barbara know, Arryn will be giving her gift an early surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER: FEMSLASH SMUT DOWN BELOW, IF THIS IS NOT YOUR THING DON'T READ. RATING WILL CHANGE AS WELL AS TAGS WILL BE ADDED.
> 
> Hello there! I am bringing you the long awaited Day 7, sorry it took long VERY sorry, But this chapter will contain some SmutSmut Golf course action, so be wary! But other than that, I hope you enjoy Day 7 (Also inserted my OC from my fic, Hope you don't mind, but really not that big, like at all. Just a name drop.) - AchievementTeeth

Lingerie, such a funny word but yet it rolls off the tongue, such a sexy word, fits the meaning of it entirely, that’s what her plans were, Christmas is coming very close literally this week, though her girlfriend doesn't celebrate it entirely, doesn't mean she can express the joy of it in her own ways with her girlfriend.

 

Pulling a strand of her black hair behind her ear, a small smirk leaping on her face; Arryn gazes her attention at the red lace outfit strung up for show in the middle of the store, the red babydoll corset with a marabou trim aligned on the bra with lace bottoms, quickly pulling up her iPhone checking the time. ‘Okay, still got time.’ Arryn approaches the rack holding the red lingerie outfit, lifting the draped gown staring at the full corset, gnawing gently on her bottom lip.

 

‘I don’t know, will Barbara like this? She’s very picky but collective of things she likes, she basically fought for me over Miles- holy shit it’s on sale.’ Arryn picks up the price tag to see the holiday sale price, her face lighting and lifting up with a light smile. ‘Well Barbara, guess I found a Chanukah present for you.’

 

Leaving the mall with bags in her hands, Arryn puts all the items she bought that day in her trunk, closing the trunk and entering inside the driver’s seat, she’s got a lot of planning to do in the apartment.

 

* * *

 

Digging in her bags for her keys, peering in and moving all of her things out of the way to find her apartment key. ‘I need to fucking organize my bag better.’ Barbara grabs her keys, looking up at the door, Barbara tightens her grip around her keys and pushes them through the lock turning and unlocking her apartment door, slowly opening the door to have her nose fumigated with a sweet cinnamon smell – No. Maple; Barbara enters through the door, noticing the sensual dimmed lighting just from the entrance of their apartment.

 

Barbara closes the door behind her, and kicks her shoes off, beaming a grin doing so, Barbara slowly walks down the small hall into the living room, seeing candles placed on the tables, desks and by nearby the tree, approaching towards the middle of her living room, she loved the smell of Maple, reminds her of Canada.

 

“Barbara.” Arryn calls, leaning against a wall, the brunette turns her body around only for her blue eyes to be met with a surprise that she was not expecting – ‘Holy fucking shit.’ Barbara scoffs, looking at her girlfriend in full red lingerie, and a Santa hat on, “Arryn, I.” Barbara left speechless, Arryn standing against the wall, a smile spread across, Barbara already feeling a hotness brewing in between her legs just from the sight of Arryn.

 

“I thought I would like to share a Christmas-ey evening with you, but I didn't want to wait a few more days to show this off to you.” Arryn responds, slowly twirling her straight black hair; Barbara responding with a smirk and approaches Arryn. “Do you like it? You’re not saying anything.” Arryn asks, drowning her face in worry, the orange glare from the candles shine on her face, showing the two brown eyes to Barbara; the Canadian looks at Arryn. “I don’t like it Arryn...I fucking love it, it looks hot on you.” Arryn smiles in relief at Barbara’s response; looking at Arryn’s outfit from top to bottom, Barbara stares back at Arryn with her eyebrow arched.

 

“So what were your plans for tonight?” Barbara asks, Arryn darts her eyes to her left side, slightly adjusting her head the same way, motioning towards the bedroom, Barbara’s face goes in a state of awe, raising her eyebrows in realization. “But first, we have _wine_ down a bit first” Arryn cheekily jokes, Barbara smirks. “You’re learning so well!” Barbara acknowledges Arryn’s pun making.

 

“Sit! I’ll bring us glasses.” Arryn exclaims, passing her girlfriend and walks towards the kitchen, Barbara catching a glimpse behind Arryn. – ‘Just you wait Zech.’ Barbara bites her lip; Barbara stares back at the couch and around the living room once more before walking towards the couch, sitting down on the piece of furniture, seeing the white and red wine bottles and a cork placed beside the bottles, reaching over, grabbing the red wine bottle and cork, Barbara places the bottle in between her legs and starts to screw in the cork, applying pressure.

 

Arryn coming back with two wine glasses in her both her hands and a small smirk seeing Barbara having trouble popping the cork off with the screw; “Need help?” Arryn asks, placing the two glasses down on the table in front of the couch, before sitting down next to Barbara; the brunette not even focusing on the screw anymore but more of which Arryn’s revealing cleavage from the sexy attire. Quickly snapping out of her daze, she shakes her head, pulling up on the screw, the cork pops off with ease.

 

“See, no help at all, is there anything that you need help with?” Barbara places her hand on Arryn’s leg, the raven haired girl chuckles, grabbing Barbara’s hand and slowly peeling it off her. “Not yet Babs.” Arryn responds looking at Barbara directly, Barbara sighs in disappointment, Arryn reaches her hand out to Barbara, motioning for the bottle, passing it over; Arryn grabs one of the glasses and hands it to Barbara, then grabs her own, Barbara holds her glass out as Arryn leans over and pours the red wine into Barbara’s glass, pouring her glass half way, Arryn stops and grabs her glass to pour some into hers.

 

“What should we toast to?” Arryn asks, placing the bottle on the table, pulling her hair back out of her face, “To us?” Barbara responds, Arryn smiles, lifting her glass with Barbara. “To us.” Arryn repeats, the two girls clink their glasses together, and drink, Barbara keeping heavy, hungry eyes at Arryn, she can’t help herself seeing Arryn in Sexy Santa lingerie, Arryn looks back at Barbara, god she loved the brunette change, the way her hair goes with it - I mean her hair goes with everything, especially back during the Extra Life stream with the incident in the small closet; Barbara finishes her glass before Arryn, watching Arryn chug down her glass, her lips savoring the sweet taste, Arryn finishes her glass of wine, immediately being attacked by Barbara, her lips meeting with Arryn’s, the taste of wine still on them, not even giving Arryn time after finishing her glass.

 

Arryn smirks from the sudden kiss, pushing her lips back against Barbara’s, Barbara’s free hand lands back on Arryn’s thigh; Arryn slightly opens her eyes to look to her right, leaning over to place her glass on the table, giving her two free hands, Arryn brings her hand up to hold over Barbara’s jaw, pulling Barbara closer, using her other hand to grab hold of Barbara’s hip; breaking the kiss momentarily, Barbara leans over to place her glass on the table, looking back at Arryn, the smaller girl pushes Barbara back on the couch, toppling over Barbara, the white pompom of Arryn’s Santa hat falling to the side of them as well as her hair.

 

Barbara slides her hands from underneath Arryn, trailing them under the gown, feeling out the smaller girls curves – she needs this, now; still remaining in the kiss, Arryn reaches down to unclasp her girlfriends top button of her jeans, grabbing the zipper and sliding them down, Arryn breaks away from Barbara, “Here or the bedroom.” Arryn asks, her breathing stuttering, “Room,” Barbara replies, Arryn bites her lip, leaping off of Barbara, Barbara swings her feet over the couch and stands up from the couch, looking over at Arryn, the Canadian takes her hand, the two quickly walk towards their bedroom; walking inside the room and towards the bed, Arryn turns to look at Barbara with a smile.

 

Arryn leads Barbara to the edge of the bed, making Barbara sit, Arryn stands back, biting her lip as she plays around with the satin string keeping the red gown on, Barbara watches on as Arryn slowly starts to pull at the string, untying the knot and making the small gown fall, showing off her bra and lace panties.

 

“Get over here, now.” Barbara demands, a smirk crawls on her face, Arryn listens and slowly approaches Barbara, teasing her. Arryn knows that drives her crazy mad. More like Team _Crazy Mad_? Am I right?

 

Arryn leans down, close to Barbara, whispering in her ear for her to take her jeans off and lay back, Barbara accepts the commands, pulling off her jeans with haste, leaving her in her purple and black cotton panties, Barbara already turned on as is, feeling a warm sensation come in waves already just from Arryn – It was like a spell, and Arryn was the one that laid it on her, whatever she does, it doesn't fail to make Barbara want Arryn in any situation; Barbara starts to push herself up on the bed, her knees propped up together, and her head rested on the pillows.

 

Arryn slowly climbs on the bed, like a big cat hunting for its prey, just like a puma; Arryn pushes Barbara’s legs apart, slowly creeping up, dragging her hand across the olive tanned girls inner thigh, a small moan escaping from Barbara’s lips, Arryn reaches her head across her girlfriends waist, crawling her way to the top, Arryn grabs her Santa off of her head and throws it to the side, letting some of her hair free and fall.

 

“Just chillax there Barbara, no rush.” Arryn says to a teased and disoriented Barbara, Arryn brings her head up close to Barbara’s “You know how it is, just lay back, and just enjoy the ride.” Arryn whispers, making Barbara shiver, feeling a wet spot forming from her underwear, Barbara closes her eyes, ready for anything to have Arryn give to her, she honestly wants to get off and sleep - Cause fuck was it ever tiring recording RWBY.

 

Arryn, slowly pushes Barbara’s head to the side, revealing her neck, fully, Arryn’s slowly licks her bottom lips, leaning in close to smell the girls perfume, Arryn puckers her lips out, meeting Barbara’s flesh of her neck, gently placing soft kisses all around, placing her pink lips on top of her neck below her jawline, slowly bringing them down, Arryn’s right hand trailing up Barbara’s shirt meanwhile, feeling out her girlfriends body that she hadn't already discovered, in a variety of ways, licking, kissing, touching.

 

“Shirt, off.” Arryn demands, still nipping away at her girlfriend’s skin, Barbara hands reach up to grab the bottom of her shirt, Arryn leans back as Barbara pulls her shirt form over her head, throwing it off to the side of the bed and onto the floor, seeing a matching cotton bra to her underwear - looks like something like Blake would wear; Arryn leans back down, starting again with the kisses, Barbara starting to get irritated but aroused more and more.

 

“Please Arrbear.” Barbara pleads, the blonde smirks in the middle of her kisses, ‘I guess I can cut you some slack ArrBear.’ Arryn starts to lower down faster, trailing smaller and faster kisses over Barbara’s in between Barbara’s cleavage of her bra down to her abdomen, Arryn slides her body down; Arryn’s favorite part, actually both of theirs, dipping down below Barbara’s waist and in between her legs; Arryn loves killing Barbara. Arryn slowly places her hands on Barbara’s thighs, even in that action made Barbara jolt; Arryn slowly rubs her hands inside Barbara’s thighs, feeling her tense up when she gets close to the heated area, dipping a finger up to the fabric and back down her thigh, gasps start to leave Barbara’s lips, ‘this is going to be fast’ Arryn smirks, the light of the nearly dimmed room shines, showing a small spot of dampness form on the olive skinned girls’ underwear.

 

“A-Arryn, I’m going to kill yo- ** _OH!_** ” Arryn slowly slides her pointer finger down the fabric of Barbara’s underwear, she heard that threat numerous times; she doesn’t want to hear it again and again, “You were saying?” Arryn retorts, her voice lowering in a very sensual tone, Arryn leans down slowly bringing her fingers to slide down, feeling the outline of Barbara’s labia.

 

“ _Fuuuuuck!_ ” Barbara moans, Arryn loves that sound, no other sound will compare to Barbara’s moans, Arryn keeps on rubbing the outside of Barbara’s underwear, tracing her middle finger down once more, feeling the hum of Barbara’s moans string through her body and down to her core, “Guess you had enough.” Arryn lifts her hand, grabbing the waistband of Barbara’s underwear, sliding them down slowly, paying attention to the facial expressions her girlfriend is making, from what looks like she’s in pain, is actually just pure disorientation and pleasure for her, she always raises her left eyebrow than the right when it’s always the case.

 

Sliding Barbara’s panties off entirely, Arryn peers back up, slowly approaching Barbara’s heated core, noticing the small patch of hair right above her girlfriends vagina, Arryn looks up to see an anticipated Barbara, the blonde slowly stick her tongue out, meeting the Barbara’s wet labia with soft but pure force, bringing her tongue up, making it curl after the first lick.

 

“JESUS! FUCK-“ Barbara basically screams out – damn, she really needed this, I mean it has been awhile; Arryn grins at her girlfriends pleasure, glaring her eyes up at Barbara, before sticking her tongue out and trailing her tongue over Barbara’s wet vagina lips. “Arrbear- I, I think.” “Don’t you fucking dare! This is what happened last time and you got tired after, you’re staying with me!” Arryn says in a very serious tone, Arryn brings her tongue out and using her fingers to spread Barbara’s vaginal lips, Arryn slowly sticks her tongue out and licks at Barbara’s clitoris, Barbara arches her back at the action, gaping her mouth in awe.

 

Arryn licks and attacks Barbara’s clitoris, sending waves of pleasure and shivers down Barbara’s spine, she can feel it, come on Arryn; Arryn licking and eating some of Barbara’s sweet juices leaking out, driving Barbara mad; Arryn sits up using her hand to hold herself up she topples over Barbara’s waist, bringing her index and middle finger together, looking up at Barbara.

 

“You ready?” Arryn asks, Barbara nods furiously her left eyebrow raised more than the right, Arryn smirks, dipping two fingers inside Barbara slit, feeling Barbara rock around her fingers, slowly moving with a slow pace, Arryn uses her thumb to search for Barbara’s clit, easily finding it with no trouble, Arryn traces her thumb around slowly on Barbara’s clit, rotating between that and pushing her two fingers inside Barbara, the girl beneath her rocking her hips against Arryn’s wrist, arching her back and thrusting with each attack of pleasure laid on her by Arryn.

 

“I need your help Babs, touch your clit for me.” Barbara is too busy with controlling her shocks to respond with a word, but instead listens, Barbara slowly dips her hand down towards Arryn’s hand, slowly touching her own clitoris, feeling immense pleasure.

 

“Fuck Arryn!” Barbara pleads out, Arryn started to pump faster now that she has focus on fingering Barbara, going slow with each pace, then faster after each pump, doing this until Barbara was rocking the bed with her thrusting and making the whole apartment loud as a house party with her moaning, Arryn smirks as the wetness from Barbara increases, she’s close she knows it, let’s see if we can get you there by that way, adding a third finger in with ease, causing Barbara to moan in pure pleasure; Barbara feeling Arryn curl her fingers against the walls of her vagina, hitting her g-spot – bingo.

 

“ _GOD! FUCK- ARRYN!_ ” Barbara’s body arched as Arryn found the spot, Barbara’s moans filling up the room, more of which the entire building as her breath became more erratic and heavy, “Faster! Harder!” Barbara managed to breathe out, Arryn bites her lips and speeds up hitting her hard against her G-spot making her shiver and shake with pleasure while she did pleasurable motions on her own clit. “Ar- _Arryn, I’m close._ ” Barbara moans out, thrusting her body against Arryn’s speeding hand, wet slopping noises come the actions Arryn is pulling, when a sudden wash of intense pleasure rides through Barbara’s body, making her whole body arch and her legs weak, Arryn feels her hand get drenched in Barbara’s orgasmic juices.

 

Barbara stops her motions on her clitoris, Arryn slowly stops her pumping with her three fingers to let Barbara ride out her orgasm, “…Fuck sakes.” Barbara breathes out heavily, catching her breath, Arryn pulls her fingers out of Barbara; the girl feeling shivers as she does so, Barbara keeps her eyes closed for nearly a second before opening them to gaze over at Arryn licking her fingers, a smirk on her face as she does it.

 

“You’re such a fucking cutie you know that right?” Barbara still catching her breath, Arryn blushes, finishing licking her fingers and lips. “And what does this cutie get for as an early Christmas present?” Arryn asks, crisscrossing her legs, staring at Barbara, the brunette smirks, “We need more wine.”

 

Three Days Later.

 

Arryn really enjoyed that night a few days ago, “maybe we’ll do it again tonight.” Arryn chooses, sitting up from the couch, Arryn shuffles her feet over to her bedroom, entering inside she goes to her closet, looking inside to find the box, biting her lip, Arryn opens the box, to her surprise, gone. But a note left behind.

 

“Borrowing it for Frankie & me!! Sorry!” Arryn reads Barbara's note, grinding her teeth, damn you Frankie.


	8. Oh Tannebaum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People like to sing about and worship Christmas trees. 
> 
> Well, Arryn has a star at the top of hers and she loved it so.

Arryn walked into her apartment, hands grabbing the handles of bags and shutting the front door behind her with her foot. 

It closed and she sighed in relief. She threw the bags she held onto the floor, resting her back against a wall. 

"Holy fuck. . .that was way too difficult." The Texan ran a hand through her hair, fingers occasionally being snagged by a few long knots. 

"Barbara?" She called out. "Are you home?" 

Arryn looked around the living room but jumped in shock as two hands grabbed her hips. 

She spun around to find a grinning Barbara with a white knit beanie, black long-sleeved shirt, and Rooster Teeth scarf. 

Arryn removed her grip on her heart and smiled back at her girlfriend. 

"You startled me, dear." 

"Sorry. Will a kiss make it better?" Barbara asked, already cup Arryn's cheek and leaning in. 

"It most certainly will." Arryn whispered before meeting Barbara's lips and closing her eyes. 

Their lips made a, 'mwuh' as they departed, making both grin widely. 

Arryn ran her hands up and down Barbara's shoulders and arms, stopping when they found the scarf. 

She blushed as she felt the brunette wrap her own arm around Arryn's waist. 

"Little chilly, eh? Like to share a scarf?" Barbara asked, draping her scarf over her girlfriend's body. 

Arryn nodded, pressing her head up against Barbara's chest as the brunette wrapped the scarf around her neck. The Canadian gently pulled on the clothing, sending Arryn barreling into her. 

The Texan squeaked adorably, making Barbara's heart swoon and flutter. 

"You are going to be the death of me, y'know that?" Barbara tilted her head and pecked the tip of Arryn's nose. "Literally. 'The diagnosis, doc?'" Barbara mocked, pretending to be a nurse and doctor. "'Overdose of cuteness. She imploded on herself.'" 

Arryn giggled. 

"I don't think it's possible to 'implode due to cuteness', Barbara." Arryn said, kissing Barbara's jaw. 

"It is when Arryn Zech is your girlfriend." Barbara informed, squeezing her girlfriend's hip. 

Arryn hummed and pressed her head into Barbara's shirt. 

Soon she began to sing. 

"Oh Barbara, oh Barbara," she said in parody of that special Tannebaum. "Oh my sweet Barbara~" 

"You make me laugh, so do your puns. I'm always happy, you're so fun." Arryn smiled as Barbara began to rock her. 

"Oh Barbara, oh Barbara. Oh my sweet Barbara~" 

"I love you so, you're all I want. You're so perfect, I -," 

"Love the taste of my cunt?" Barbara asked with a grin, bouncing her eyebrows. 

Arryn blushed and mumbled into the brunette's shirt, ". . .yes." 

"Oh Barbara, oh Barbara. Oh my sweet Barbara~" 

"You're from Canada, and a Jew. You're not very proper, and your innuendos are lewd." 

Barbara laughed, spinning the two around the apartment. 

"Oh Barbara, oh Barbara. Oh my sweet Barbara~" 

"I love your blue eyes, I love your hair. Your beauty just - isn't fair." 

Barbara's immature smirk shifted into a sincere smile as she listened to Arryn's lyrics. 

"I'm glad I have you, and I hope you see. How dearly important, you are to me." 

"Oh Barbara, oh Barbara. Oh my sweet Barbara~" 

She finished with a pleased smile, looking deeply into Barbara's eyes. The woman pulled her even closer. 

They met in a kiss, swaying together romantically. 

They broke off with a heavy breath, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Barbara. . .I love you. I know I sometimes play hard to get and I tease you but gosh I love you. So very much." Arryn spilled. 

Barbara felt tears brimming her eyes at Arryn's confession. She laughed lightly. 

"I-I don't know what to say, Arryn. I just. . .I-I love you so fucking much, too. More than anything. I'm just not clever enough to think of a song about it." Barbara said jokingly.

Arryn giggled. 

She rested her head upon Barbara's shoulders, the two continued to lovingly hold each other and dance in the dim light.


	9. Hot Cocoa is Better with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael spend their night making cocoa, well just Gavin, let's see how that turns out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand they're here!! The long awaited OTP, all you're Mavin goodness! :D brought to you by me, just relax, lay back, sip on some hot cocoa, and enjoy Day 8. - AchievementTeeth (That title tho.)

“It’s so damn cold.” Michael burrows in his jacket, quickening his pace to get inside his apartment building.

 

“Wait up Michael, I’m cold too!” Gavin rushes towards Michael, Michael sighs in impatience, “Well hurry up, I’m freezing!” Michael complains – Michael thought for sure he felt colder days while shooting Lazer Team, standing out in temperatures of 35F for hours, but this day was different, it didn't just make his skin cold, but his entire body shiver and shake.

 

Gavin scurries his feet, catching up to Michael, the Jersey boy huddled up in his coat and his hands buried deep in the pockets for warmth, “What took you so damn long?” Michael asks, the two continuing towards the apartment building, Gavin lifts his arm up to show a grocery bag.

 

“We forgot the cocoa ingredients.” Gavin responds, peering in the bag to make sure everything is in there, “You mean the stuff to make hot chocolate right?” Michael corrects Gavin, arriving up to the building.

 

“Ah same thing.” Gavin adjusts his sweater, not paying attention to the curb coming up at level of his feet, Gavin walks into the leveled curb, stumbling over and falling forward, Gavin squeals before landing, Michael quickly looks back to see Gavin on the ground, the Jersey boy rushes over to Gavin.

 

“Jesus Gavin, watch your step.” “It wasn't my fault, the ledge was in the way!” Gavin pushes himself back on his feet, grabbing the bag and sees the items still intact, letting a sigh of relief.

 

“Come on, let’s just get inside already, I’m cold…are you alright?” Michael asks, looking at Gavin, the Brit brushes his sweater off, his green eyes stare at Michael and nods, Michael and Gavin continue to the building; Michael opens the door, letting Gavin in first – like a gentleman.

 

Gavin and Michael enter inside Michael’s complex, still trying to warm up, still feeling the cold air down his spine, Michael rushes his shoes off and quickly skips over to the thermostat, adjusting the heat up; Gavin slightly shakes his head and closes the door, slipping his shoes off at the front door, leaving his sweater on to warm up faster.

 

Michael stares at the thermostat, his teeth clenching.

 

Just warm up already.

 

Gavin shuffles his feet towards the kitchen, dropping the bag on the counter, Gavin reaches in, grabbing the bag of cocoa powder, marshmallows, and whip cream, placing them beside each other on the counter.

 

‘This is going to be top’ Gavin feels Michael’s arms slither and wrap around his waist – he is usually the one to do that to his boi, but Michael was desperate to stay warm.

 

“Want some hot cocoa?” Gavin asks, feeling Michael’s head nod on his back.

 

“Need any help?” Michael offers, shifting his body to stare at Gavin, the Brit grabs the bag of cocoa powder, seeing printed instructions for hot chocolate, biting his lip.

 

Gavin shakes his head “Nah, these are too easy, I made cocoa before, I can do it.” Michael looks straight on at Gavin with straight face. “Gavin, are you sure. I can help.” Gavin continues to shake his head.

 

“I got this my boi, go warm up on the couch, and I’ll be out of here with two hot glasses of cocoa.” Michael shakes his head, breaking his hold from Gavin, shrugging his body up and tilting his head.

 

“Alright Gav, just don’t burn down or make a mess in the kitchen like an animal.” Michael pecks Gavin on the cheek with a soft kiss, Michael walks out of the kitchen towards the living room, quickly glancing at the decorated tree Michael and Gavin put up together, walking over, Michael grabs the power cord and plugs in the outlet, lighting up the tree– not bad; Michael walks up to the couch slumping himself on the piece of furniture, reaching over and grabbing the Achievement Hunter blanket, Michael wraps himself in the blanket, and pulls out his phone to check his Twitter and Reddit.

 

Over the span of 10 minutes, Michael hears clamoring come from the kitchen, with small curses from Gavin carrying over, Michael runs his hand through his hair, shaking his head.

 

“ _MICOOL TAKE IT! TAKE IT! TAKE IT!_ ” Gavin exclaims running into the living room with the two cups of hot chocolate in his hands, Michael reaches out with the blanket and grabs the hot cup, Gavin places his cup down on the cup, shaking his hands from the heat.

 

“God damn it Gavin, you probably burnt your hands, for a guy who carefully takes care of the safety of himself when filming dangerous Slow-Mo videos; you couldn't look to the left of the stove to find the mitts?” Michael stares at Gavin, the Brit swivels his eyes in realization.

 

“Bollocks.” Gavin breaths out, Michael looks at the cup – as much as he messed up handing the cup to him, this looks fucking delicious; seeing the hot chocolate topped with marshmallows and whip cream, Michael feels his mouth quiver.

 

Gavin sits down next to Michael, leaning up and carefully grabbing the rim of his cup, Gavin sits back and watches Michael as Jersey boyfriend take a sip of the hot chocolate, Michael’s face shoots up with surprise, pulling the cup away from his mouth, tasting the hot chocolate.

 

“God damn Gavin, this is fucking delish” Michael takes another sip, the hot cocoa sliding down his throat, finally warming his body; Gavin smiles, having small relief off of it, Gavin brings his cup to his mouth taking a drink out of the cup, Gavin squeals as the drink burns his tongue, swallowing it, feeling the hotness travel down his throat.

 

“Come on Gavin, you have take sips, small tiny sips.” “I burnt my tongue” Gavin responds, Michael smirks at his boyfriend, coming closer to Gavin, Michael leans in and softly kisses Gavin, the Brit returning the kiss, feeling Michael tongues slither in his mouth.

 

Breaking the kiss, Michael leans back. “Better?” “Better.” Gavin brings his legs onto the couch, coming closer into Michael; Michael flips the AH Blanket over them, Gavin burrows in close next to Michael, sipping on hot cocoa.

 

“This is top.” Gavin tastes the warm drink. “It is, it’s topped with marshmallows and whip cream.” Michael responds with a smile, Gavin shakes his head, the two cuddle together in silence after, staring at their lit up tree, enjoying the comfort of each other.

 

“I love you Micool, you warm yet boi?”

 

“Love you too Gav, and yes thanks to you.” Michael turns his head and kisses Gavin on his forehead, staring back at the tree.


	10. Who Said Snowball Fights Are For Kids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of your known RT Employees decide to have a little fun outside when it's snowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 10!! You're probably wondering, Hey where was yesterdays?! Well, it's not really 12 Days of Christmas if the last day doesn't fall on Christmas - duh! But hope you enjoy Day 10, more of which we planned to have a day to ourselves too! - AchievementTeeth & not_the_real_Vav

I think if you ask anyone, December has to be the most joy of occasions, holidays such as Hanukah and Christmas celebrated, or the fact you can get off from work and school for a week or so and just have some fun to yourself, even if that means if you’re over the age of 20 and you decide to act like a kid for once.

 

“Gavin come on, that’s the third time now.” Michael sighs, looking at Gavin, the Brit on ground of the sidewalk they’re walking on, along with Barbara, Arryn and Joel.

“It’s not my fault! The ice did it.” Gavin argues, his legs laid out.

“Of course it’s the ice’s fault, just watch how you’re walking.” Barbara speaks shaking her head, the brunette reaches her arm out at Gavin.

“How long is it to Ray’s place, and why did we decide on walking while it’s snowing.” Joel asks, burying his hands in his coat pockets.

“Hey man, it’s not going to be long, his apartment is right over there, and we’ll go back to the van.” Barbara responds, pulling Gavin up with the help of Michael.

Joel nods, the group continue to walk towards the BrownMan’s apartment, Gavin carefully looking at his feet making sure he doesn’t fall, Michael making sure of that, interlocking his arm with Gavin’s; Barbara and Arryn snuggled close together, while Joel looks on at the younger group of friends; Joel peers his eyes towards the apartment building to see a figure, bundled up in winter clothes, rolling up a snow ball – kids making snowmen, that is cu-

“Hey guys! Over here!” Ray calls waving his arm, looking towards the group walk towards his building.

“Ray what the hell are you doing?” Michael yells back.

“I’m making snowmen!” the group walk over to the Puerto Rican man, pushing mini snowballs on the ground.

“See that would be cool Ray…if you were 8 years old, you’re 25.” Michael looks at Ray, Ray glances at Michael, frowning his mouth and lifting his shoulders up before going back and rolling up the snowball on the ground.

Michael sighs “Come on let’s go back to the van Gav-“ Michael peers his eyes to see Gavin rolling up snowballs on the ground also and Barbara doing the same as Arryn makes snow angels on the snow. "The minute I turn around you're all acting like kids."

“Well Joel, at least we’re the only two who is sensibl- God dammit.” Michael sees Joel helping Ray pushing the snowball, turning into a bigger lump.

“Just cheer up Micool, here catch.” Gavin underthrows a snowball at Michael - not knowing that it doesn’t matter if you catch a snowball, it will break; the snowball lands right on Michael’s jacket, breaking all over, Gavin freezes up in shock as his boyfriend is pelted with snow.

Michael sighs, looking at Gavin, Barbara and Arryn stop to look at Michael; Michael leans downs, grabbing a handful of snow.

'Fucking should have brought gloves.' Michael curses himself at the coldness forming in his hands.

Michael quickly molds the wad of snow into a ball and holds it in his hand, looking at Gavin, “Micool, what are you doing.” Gavin coos, stepping back.

“Gavin, catch.” Michael throws the snowball at Gavin, the Brit squealing as he tries to dodge it, but to no avail, Gavin is hit with snow, Joel and Ray looking at the two, Joel slowly shifts his eyes at Ray, looking down at pre-made snowballs, Ray looks at Joel, seeing the smugness on his face, then peers down at the snowballs below at Joel’s feet.

“Okay listen.” Ray lifts his hands up, backing his feet away slowly, Joel hurryingly leans down grabbing the snowballs with haste, Ray quickly shifts his body around to run, Joel hurls the snowballs at Ray, hitting the man in the back, Ray yelps at the coldness hitting his back, Michael and Gavin meanwhile doing the same, grabbing as much snow and pressing it into a ball, throwing it at each other.

 

Barbara and Arryn watch on, the brunette still having her back turned away from Arryn, unexpectedly feels a sudden thump hit her and coldness travel down her back.

“Oh my god!” Barbara yelps out at the cold snow falling down the back of her, her mouth gaping with surprise, Barbara turns around to see Arryn giggling.

“Oh you don’t you dare mess with my natural habitat!” Barbara exclaims, grabbing the ball of snow she made, Arryn gasps. “Babs no!”

Barbara leans her body back; Arryn tenses up and closing her eyes, Barbara launches the snowball at Arryn, hitting the girl’s winter coat.

“HA!” Barbara smiles as Arryn brushes the snow off of her, looking at Barbara.

“Come here Dunkelman!” Arryn exclaims, running towards Barbara, the brunette giggles breaking of into a small sprint across the front of the building.

 

“You’re dead Ray!” Michael yells, Ray letting out a big yell, not caring for anyone near-by, Michael throws the snowball at Ray hitting him in the front of his jacket.

“Joel no!” Gavin squeals as the older man throws the snowball at Gavin, hitting the Brit in the head, Gavin shouts at the coldness rushing on his head.

 

Not even paying attention to the small fight anymore, Barbara and Arryn are laid on a pile of snow, the brunette toppling over Arryn, sharing a warm kiss in the cold.

“Hey lovebirds!” Michael calls, throwing a snowball at the two, hitting Barbara’s beanie, interrupting them – god knows Barbara hates being interrupted when it comes to her and Arryn.

Glaring a bright beam of annoyance and anger at Michael, Michael honestly can see the redness of anger in her eyes – Arryn really can see Barbara as Yang; Barbara pushes herself off Arryn, grabbing snow from the pile, Michael starts to run off towards Gavin; Barbara right on the Jersey boys tale.

 

“Gavin, help!” Michael runs past Gavin, “On it boi!” Gavin hurls his snowball at Barbara, hitting his long time best friend like it was nothing, saving Michael from being hit.

“Hey you don’t have the _right_ to throw snowballs at my Barbara! Only _I_ can be that cold to her!” Arryn leans her arm back, snowball in hand.

“I’ll save you Vav!” Ray yells, jumping in front of Gavin as Arryn throws her snowball, hitting the BrownMan hard, Ray falls on the ground of snow.

“ _X-Ray!_ ” Gavin responds, looking at Ray on the ground, covered in snow

"Did I save the day?" Ray slurs as if he is knocked out.

"You did X-Ray, now the city will rest peacefully knowing that these clowns will be taken to justice!" Gavin raises his arms to his sides, standing tall like a superhero; meanwhile Joel us standing across from everyone throwing snowballs at each other, whispering to himself.

“Fight, fight, fight, kiss, kiss, kiss.” Joel crossing his arms, “ _MOGAR IS READY!_ ” Michael scares Joel, slamming the older man in a pile of snow, Michael and Joel break out in laughter.

 

“So _this_ is what is taking them long? A snowball fight. _Really?_ ” Ashley looks at the group of adults acting like kids from the inside of the van, Meg looking on also, biting her lip. “They said 10 minutes, it’s been _way_ more than that.”

 

Ashley sighs, shaking her head. “Come on Meg let’s-“ Ashley turns her head, seeing Meg opening the door of the passenger side door, “Where are you going?” Ashley asks. “I’m going to have a snowball fight, come on Jinxie!” Meg slams the door, rushing across the road to the group of kids, Ashley smiles, putting the van in Park, grabbing her gloves and slipping them on, Ashley steps out of the van, entering the battle.


	11. You Won't Be Doing It Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has doubts about future Christmases. Joel's here to quell those uncertainties.

Joel liked to think he had a superpower. 

A superhuman ability that all others lacked. 

He had no ridiculous speed or incredible strength. No telepathy like Professor X or shape-shifting like Mystique. 

Joel did have a unique and keen sense of when something was wrong, though. And his boyfriend was giving him bad vibes. 

X-Ray seemed _off_ , that was the best word for it, and it concerned him. Ray was cheerful and loud as usual, still making jokes and references. But something was different. 

Joel couldn't pinpoint it but he could tell. He just could. 

It was Christmas Eve. The night before one of the most famous and cherished holidays to exist. 

The night sky was growing darker as midnight approached. 

Rooster Teeth had had a party to celebrate with egg nog and decorations and food. Joel estimated Ray and him had left around nine thirty - ten. 

The building had been emptying out after all. 

Gavin was giddy for tomorrow, whether excited to give or to get Joel couldn't decipher. Ryan followed his Brit, making sure he didn't slip on ice and get himself killed. 

Michael had had a bit too much to drink and was swaying back and forth as Lindsay struggled to keep him from falling. 

Arryn and Barbara had run off with big grins and blushes - whatever they had in mind wasn't going to be pleasant. 

Ashley and Meg helped clean up with Kerry and Miles, making sure the place was clean before Burnie returned after the break. 

Now he and Ray sat on their living room couch, curled up with a blanket covering them, as they watched the YuleLog on their TV. 

"I can't believe we're watching this." Joel said, looking at the burning wood on his television. "What's the point?" 

He felt Ray shrug his shoulders against him. 

"Since we don't have a fireplace, we watch a log burn on technology. Welcome to the future Joel, I know you hate it." Ray stated, nodding his head towards the TV. 

"Mmm that I do." Joel hummed in acknowledgement. 

From the corner of his eye Joel could see their Christmas tree with ornaments hanging from branches and a beautiful star sitting atop the fir. Or evergreen. Whatever the hell kind of tree it was. 

"Wonder if the others are in bed by now," Joel said. "It's getting late and I have the feeling some of them will be wanting to get up early." 

"Like Gavin and Miles. Probably Kerry, too." Ray said, Joel chuckling in agreement. 

"And some might be staying upset at night and won't be waking up at the break of dawn." 

"Like us!" Ray spun around with a smile. "Or like Barbara and Arryn." 

The two shivered. Something told them they weren't sitting on the couch watching a fire on their telly. 

"Are you excited for tomorrow, Ray?" 

"Yeah," Ray said, nodding his head. "I am." 

"You have any famous gifts over the years?" 

Ray bit his lip and he contemplated. 

"Probably when Mama Narvaez bought me my first Pokémon. That's when I fell in love." Ray said dreamily. 

"Oi," Joel exclaimed, mocking their British friend. "Wot are you on about?" 

Ray laughed at Joel's impression. He rolled his eyes. 

"It's scary how accurate that is. Don't make me think I'm dating Vav." 

Joel shook his head. 

"Trust me, I'm _not_ going to be Gav. Whew. I don't know how Ryan handles him." 

"I don't know how any of our friends deal with each other. How does Lindsay handle Michael? How does Arryn handle Barbara's puns? How does - you know. Miles are Kerry are good. They're both children." Ray explained. 

"They are. I remember when they broke the bike." 

Ray barked a laugh. 

Soon the apartment settled into silence. It wasn't uncomfortable or unsettling. In fact, it was welcoming. 

"Are you okay, Ray?" Joel asked. 

The Puerto Rican turned his head. 

"Huh?" 

"You don't seem the same, Ray." 

Ray's usual perky smile Joel loved him for became a painful and sorrowful frown. 

"It's just. . .at the party, I was talking with Barb and Gav and Lindsay and they were talking about. . .y'know, settling down. They all said they were ready for commitment - I am, too Joel! Don't get me wrong - but then the topic of _kids_ popped up." 

Ray slouched. 

"They all seemed so eager, especially with it being Christmas. And I just felt. . . _scared_. I mean, what if I can't support a family, Joel? What if I have to work and I don't get to spend time with them? At Christmas time?" In the dim light, Joel could see Ray lift his glasses to wipe at his eyes. "My mom. . .tried so _fucking_ hard to make my Christmas merry." 

His voice faltered and Joel wrapped his arms around him as a torrent of tears hit him. 

"Lindsay and Gavin had mounds of gifts and Barb said her Chanukah was always special. I never had that, Joel. I never asked for much because I knew my mom would drive herself insane making sure I had _everything_ I asked for. I wanted her home at the holidays. That's all." 

Joel rubbed his back, whispering soothing words to his boyfriend. 

"It's okay, Ray. It's okay. We can visit her as long as we want over Christmas break. If you want, we can buy a flight to New York tonight." 

Ray laughed into Joel's shoulder. 

"Heh. Heh. I can't ask you to do that. Besides, you make me happy." 

"And, Ray?" 

"Yeah?" 

"If we do get married sometime soon and have a kid or two, you'll be a great dad. If you raise 'em the way your mom raised you, we'll have good-hearted kind spirits like yourself." 

Ray pulled himself briefly out of Joel's embrace to give him a kiss. The older man reciprocated, feeling his boy's scratchy beard. Ray thumbed Joel's patch. 

They pulled apart, Joel wiping away a fresh batch of _joyful_ tears. 

"Thanks. I suppose I should be grateful to Mother Heyman, too." 

Joel laughed and pulled Ray close, snuggling under the warm blanket. He smiled as Ray's breathing become slower and peaceful, falling into a slumber. 

He watched the log for another minute before turning the TV off.


	12. Author Note

Hello there 12 Days of Christmas readers!! It is AchievementTeeth & not_the_real_Vav coming back to you with a quick PSA about the next chapter, for those of you who had the chance to read the pre-finished chapter were pretty lucky, but if you haven't well you didn't miss out since we will be adding more.

 

The next chapter that was released momentarily has been deleted, (don't worry for those who already read it, the same content will still be in it when it releases.) giving me and my great friend (You can address us by our names that are Hunter, me. And Kelli, not_the_real_Vav!!) more time to add more writing and content into it, previously we put out the chapter of RT Employees celebrating Christmas, but we figured it seemed too short. So we're extending it, not sure when this will be released, hopefully before the 31st, better late than never.

 

There's a small chance we'll just re-post the same chapter that we posted today as is. Who knows, we're still talks with each other about it. But until then, look forward for the next chapter!


	13. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas morning for all the RT Employees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we took the small chance of posting what we posted before as is, as stated in the Author notes in the previous page, (But pay attention to the last line of this chapter/day.) here it is ! 
> 
> Sorry for it being late!! Eeee woops. But better late than never am I right? But here's the final day/chapter, Hope ya'll had a lovely Christmas, Hanukkah, or just a great holiday! I really enjoyed doing this collab with my great friend not_the_real_Vav, check her fics out! and thanks so much for reading!! Maybe we'll do another thing like this where it's one-shot collections but until then, enjoy Day 12 co-written by both of us!! - AchievementTeeth & not_the_real_Vav

Gavin yawned loudly and stretched, throwing his arms out and releasing a yawn. He ran fingers through his knotted tuff of hair lying upon his scalp that could pass by as hairstyle.

He sat in bed, cross-legged, for a few minutes until the realization dawned up him.

A giant, childish smile grew on his face and he clapped excitedly, jumping out of bed.

He almost tripped over his Vav pajama pants. He didn’t care though.

“ _Ryan!_ ”

He slid to the other side of the bed and grabbed the older man’s arm. He squeaked and squeaked the whole time.

Ryan moaned at the thought of waking up but did so - even if grudgingly - and turned over to face his partner.

“Yes Gavin?” He slurred, reaching over to his bedside table to get his glasses.

The Brit beat him to it and shoved the nerdy spectacles onto Ryan’s face. The American blinked to adjust and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

“What is it, Gav?”

“ _Wot is it?!_ ” The Slow Mo Guy exclaimed. “It’s _Christmas_ you silly little sausage! _Christmas Day!_ ”

Ryan’s confused expression became an overjoyed one as he took in Gavin’s words. He smiled and stood.

“Merry Christmas, Gavin.” He kissed the Brit on the lips.

“Merry Christmas to you, too.” Gavin returned.

Before they could continue, the Brit spun on his heels.

“Enough of this sappy crap, it’s time for presents!” He threw his arms up and smiled wide, mouth open.

“Ah. Yeah. Why don’t we go see what Saint Nick brought you.” Ryan said, wrapping an arm around his partner’s shoulders.

“Wait…Santa’s real?” Gavin asked.

Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes.

“No you dipshit.”

“Oh. Don’t tease me like that Ryan!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Miles!”

No. He wanted to sleep.

“Miles!”

If he just kept his eyes tight… _reeeeal_ tight…

“ _Miiiiiiles!_ ”

Maybe he’d leave him alone.

“Miles! It’s Christmas!”

The brunet leapt up in bed.

“It _is!?!_ ”

“Yeah!” Miles looked next to him to see Kerry bouncing up and down, shaking and rocking the bed.

“Awwww _yeah!_ C’mon Kerry Berry!”

 

* * *

 

 

Barbara peeked an eye open.

The blue iris looked down at her companion in bed, who had herself wrapped around the Canadian.

Arryn’s arms were curled around her neck, legs coiled around Barbara’s right thigh, and head planted into her side lightly snoozing.

This was one of the many forms of Arryn, Koala Bear. She treated her like a tree and cuddled.

Barbara even once caught her chewing on the ends of her hair like it was eucalyptus!

She never told her of course, God no! Arryn would be embarrassed and immediately stop hugging her like that. She’d make sure that wouldn’t happen.

Arryn stirred and yawned adorably, nuzzling Barbara’s side.

The woman laughed, making Arryn look up at her with a smile.

“Merry Christmas, Barbara.”

Barbara smiled and kissed Arryn’s nose.

“Merry Christmas, Arryn.”

 

* * *

 

Joel murmured in his sleep, mumbling some complaint about his back aching.

“Oh you’re not an old fart yet, Joel.” The man heard a familiar voice say drowsily.

He opened his eyes to see Ray adjusting his crooked glasses. They were still on the couch from last night.

“What about me and farts?” He asked.

“You were talking about back pain in your sleep. You aren’t sixty yet, old man.” Ray said.

“No but I’m having a hard time keeping up with you energetic youngsters. I think y’all forget I’m not twenty like the rest of ya.” Joel reminded, pushing himself up.

“Yeah yeah. Well you ain’t old enough to stop opening gifts are you?” Ray asked, tilting his head towards the Christmas tree.

“Are you kidding me? Fuck no!”

The Puerto Rican leapt off of his partner, helping him up, and the two dashed to the tree.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael tapped Lindsay shoulders.

Lindsay merely shook her head.

“ _Lindsay!_ ” He hollered. “Wake up bitch, it’s Christmas!”

The redhead opened her vibrant emerald eyes to glare at her husband.

“Oh I’m sorry, I must’ve swapped my 27 year old lover for a five year old. My mistake.”

“Ah shaddup! How can you not be cheerful on the most beloved holiday of the year? It’s fucking Christmas!” Michael exclaimed, rolling off the bed. He grabbed her wrists and yanked her from the mattress.

“Now get your lazy ass out of bed!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Come you old spaff!” Gavin runs ahead of Ryan out of the bedroom, Ryan shakes his head out of drowsiness.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Ryan exits the bedroom seeing Gavin run down the small hall into the living room.

26 years old, but excited for Christmas like you’re a kid again, but Ryan loved that of Gavin, he’s cheery, excited self. Never once brought him down.

Ryan enters the living room of the apartment, seeing Gavin sat in front of the Christmas tree, presents wrapped and laid out under the tree.

“Can _I?_ ” Gavin asks, his eyes quivering with excitement, Ryan nods, sitting down on the couch near the tree, Gavin starts to grab the festive themed presents form under the tree.

Ryan smiles as his boyfriend reads the name on the gift.

“From Ryan, oh thanks!” Gavin laughs, the Brit rips the packaging open, his eyes widen at the gift.

“ _IT’S THE MARGARITA MACHINE!_ ” Gavin squeals with happiness, Ryan’s smile turns into a big beam, he loved his enthusiasm so much

“Thanks Love! Come here you dope!” Gavin quickly jumps up and leaps over to Ryan, giving the bigger man a huge kiss on his lips, Gavin always started out with big kisses, but Ryan would always ease him into small, compassionate ones.

Ryan and Gavin break the kiss, both letting a breath, Gavin’s green eyes catch in the light of the tree that’s still lit up.

“Now yours! Me then you then you then me.”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _PRESENTS!_ ” Miles exclaims, running towards the tree at a fast pace with Kerry, they might as well tackle the tree with how fast they’re going.

Stopping themselves they look at all the gifts laid out, “So which ones are mine?” Miles asks, biting his lip with excitement.

“Sit down, and I’ll hand them to you, I want to see you open them” Miles nods, walking over to the couch and sitting down, Kerry scrambles through the gifts, stacking all of Miles’ gifts, most from Kerry, but a few from other RT employees.

Kerry stacks all the gifts into a pile and pushes them towards Miles, the brunette haired man smiles at the gifts, wrapped in different Christmas themed colors and patterns; Kerry gets up and walks over to sit beside Miles.

Miles grabs one of the first few gifts, tearing the wrapping paper open, seeing a Halo themed Lego set, his smile stretching, Kerry smirks at Miles surprise.

“Kerry, I _LOVE_ Legos, _AND_ Halo! Put those together and, I just don’t even know where to begin with that! You lovely man you, c’mere!” Miles reaches over and pulls Kerry in for a kiss, their lips meeting a smile across both their lips.

 

* * *

 

 

“Let’s go.” Barbara lazily speaks, her eyes still closed, Arryn tightens her grip around Barbara, letting out a sleepy groan.

“We’ll just open them l-later, I want to stay in bed with you.” Arryn replies, the brunette smiles, letting out a breath.

“I have to go to the washroom, be right back.” Barbara slips out of Arryn’s grip, swinging her feet off the bed and getting up, Barbara shuffles her feet towards the bedroom door.

Arryn can feel her eyes getting heavier, feeling relaxed as she starts to drift off to sleep; the lights turn on in the bedroom, phasing Arryn to shut her eyes more from the brightness.

“ _MERRY CHRISTMAS ARRYN!_ ” Barbara exclaims, dropping the gifts beside Arryn, some landing on the sleeping girl, making Arryn jump up from her sleep.

“Jesus Barbara. What the hell are you doing?” Arryn squints her eyes from the brightness in the room.

“Well you couldn't go to Christmas, so I brought Christmas to _you!_ ” the brunette excites. Placing her hands to her side, Arryn looks at her girlfriend wearing a Santa Christmas hat with a smile on her face.

Arryn lets out a sigh and a yawn, looking over beside her at the gifts, “Open one!” Barbara smiles sitting down on the bed, Arryn pushes the blankets off of the presents, and grabs one of the gifts with a card attached to it.

Arryn lazily smiles, detaching the envelope from the gift, opening the red envelope, and slipping the card out to see art design of Blake and Yang under a mistletoe kissing.

“A fan sent that in and I thought it would be perfect for you.” Barbara smiles, Arryn flips the card open and reads the written message.

‘Spending Christmas with only you is all I ever wanted as a present, I love you Arryn, Merry Christmas’ Arryn smiles at the message seeing a small bumblebee drawn, Arryn looks up only to have her lips met with Barbara’s, her soft lips nip at hers, Barbara places her arms on either side of Arryn’s pressing into the kiss.

Arryn breaks the kiss, her eyes hazel eyes lock with Barbara’s sapphires, the brunette biting her lip.

“Come on, unwrap some more.” Barbara reaches over a grabs a random gift for Arryn.

“I would like to unwrap _you._ ” Arryn smirking, Barbara hands Arryn another present, the brunette leans up next to Arryn’s ear.

‘That comes last.”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _OMEGA RUBY!_ ” Ray cheers, holding his arms up in celebration of his gift given to him by Joel, the older man smiles as Ray opens gift after gift, cheering at each one opened.

“Joel, you are the fucking best.” Joel comes up behind Ray wrapping his arms around Ray’s neck and kissing him on the cheek.

“No problem Ray, Merry Christmas.” Joel looks over Ray’s shoulder to see him open another gift seeing Super Smash Bros. Amiibo figures of Samus and Luigi.

“You spoil me you know that right?” Ray says, looking at Joel over his shoulder.

“Yeah, well. Took me awhile to find _those_ figures last minute, so you better level them the fuck up for me, for what I had to go through.” Joel breaks his hold, patting Ray on his shoulders, Ray smiles at Joel’s response.

“Oh I will, and why? Did you have to fight off an old lady?” Ray asks, grabbing more of the smaller gifts, not hearing a response from Joel; Ray turns his head at Joel, the older man with a small smirk on his face.

“Did you?” Ray raises an eyebrow.

“Now I wouldn't say we fought, we had a long conversation on who will get the last Metroid girl.” Joel crosses his arms, biting his lip to hide his smirk, Ray shakes his head.

“So in other words, you drop kicked that bitch for me.” Ray chuckles, Joel slowly nods, the measures that man would go to make Ray happy, even if that means he actually had to ‘fight’ for it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lindsay hurry the fuck up already!” Michael groans as Lindsay slowly shuffles her feet down the hall, Michael runs into the living room before Lindsay

“Michael you’re not 6, we can open these wh- _WHOA A FUCKING CAT!_ ” Lindsay widens her eyes, looking towards the tree to see Michael standing with a grey and white furred kitten in his arms.

“You always say you’ll be a fucking cat lady, and you talk about these furrballs _so_ fucking much, when we don’t even have one! So I thought meh, I can live with a cat.” Lindsay runs up to Michael, giving her husband a kiss on his lips, before breaking it to look at the kitten bundled in Michael.

“He is so perfect!” Lindsay squeals, petting the kitten gently on its head.

“Yeah, little shit bit me, but it’s so tiny! Look at it though, until we have a baby, this is our baby! Great alternative.” Michael reaches over and gives Lindsay the kitten, the redhead cradles the small kitten, letting out a small meow.

“How did you get it here while we were sleeping?” Lindsay asks, nudging her finger on the head of the soft cat.

“Well who was up first? Meg brought it here while you were sleeping, she knew someone who was giving away kittens so-“ Michael gets cut off by Lindsay lips on his, Michael kissing back

Breaking the kiss, Lindsay smiles at Michael and the kitten purring in her arms “I love you so much Michael.”

“And if you happen to love that cat more than me, you know, I’m always hungry so.”

“MICHAEL _NO_ ”

“MICHAEL _YES!_ Now let’s open the rest of the damn presents.”

 

* * *

 

Barbara and Arryn rush at each other, tugging at each other's hair as they push the unwrapped gifts off the bed in hurried state to get some Christmas action, Arryn tugs at Barba-

 

"Barbara, what the fuck are you doing?" Gus asks, pressing his eyebrows in confusion; Barbara jumps up, snapping her out of the writing mood she's in from her desk across from her boss.

"Uh _what?_ " Barbara worryingly smiles, Gus rolls his chair towards the brunette, Barbara quickly switches window tabs to show the front page of Reddit.

"What were you writing? I saw you ha-" "I'm not writing anything! Nope, I'm just on Twitter." Barbara shifts her eyes, nervously biting her lip.

Has he been watching me write all of that? Oh god I hope not...

"You're on Reddit though." Gus points at the computer screen, Barbara shifts her eyes back at the screen to see the Rooster Teeth sub-Reddit open.

"Well I _was_ on Twitter." Gus squints his eyes in suspicion, feeling the lie come from Barbara.

"Okay...whatever you say" Gus smirks, rolling his chair back to his desk, Barbara keeping a close eye on her boss, seeing the man take a swig of Coke, noticing it's empty; Gus gets up from his desk, his eyes meeting Barbara's before he walks out of Fort Dunkerola.

Barbara lets out a big relieved breath at her bosses leave.

 

Fuck, he knows...God dammit Barb.

 

Barbara bites her bottom lips and hums, the brunette grabs her mouse and switches back tabs, writing out the last few lines of her Christmas fic, writing in the Story summary.

 

'Warning Barbara's puns inside!'

 

"Barbara!" Arryn calls, making Barbara peer up over her screen, "You ready to go? Miles and Aaron are waiting, we're ready to go to the Christmas party."

Barbara nods, feeling herself blush while looking back at her screen of Chapter 7 pulled up.

"What's wrong?" Arryn asks, Barbara shakes her head.

"Nothing's wrong, I'll be out shortly, just have to...finish up on some work real quick." Barbara responds, Arryn nods and walks out of the office.

Barbara bites her lip, quickly reading over her first fanfiction.

 

Is it weird to write stuff about the people I work with?

 

Nah...

 

Barbara puts in the title of the last day, hitting the post button, Barbara smirks as she turns off her computer, tucking in her chair at her desk and walking out of her office seeing everyone she wrote about, blushing even more.

 

Maybe I'll write more after the party.


End file.
